The present invention is a curtain hanging structure with integrated beneficial features, a multitude of heater fans and a multitude of waterproof speakers. One particular use of the present invention is a shower curtain holder. The present invention is used to hold a shower curtain in a traditional method, through a multitude of hooks. Unlike traditional shower curtain hangers, the present invention provides a bather with the ability to play music in the bathroom without fear of electrocution and/or the possibility of damaging the music source. Currently, there are waterproof musical devices that is available to the public, but such devices are freestanding and require the user to dedicate space within the bathroom specifically for the device that is outside the shower. This, most often times, compromises the quality of the sound produced due to sound dampening caused by shower curtains and the noise produced by water flow. The present invention overcomes these problems through the integration of waterproof speakers directly into the shower curtain holder and allows the bather to wirelessly stream music through said waterproof speakers.
Another feature of the present invention that benefits the bather/user is the multitude of integrated heating fans. The heating fans blow heated air directly onto the bather after he or she steps out of the shower and is drying off. The heating fans helps the bather dry faster and increases his or her comfort level as stepping out of a hot shower is associated with a decrease in temperature felt by the body. Additionally, the present invention includes an external thermometer in order activate the heating fans anytime the temperature within the bathroom drop below a preset limit, determined by the bather. The multitude of heater fans and the multitude of waterproof speakers are powered by an at least one rechargeable battery.
The present invention may also be utilized outside the bathroom, in particular to hold window curtains. If used to hold window curtains, the user may integrate the multitude of waterproof speakers into his or her surround sound system. Additionally, the heating fans are ideal in addressing drafty windows or windows on a door. The heating fans may be configured to turn on when the temperature drops below a predefined setting, thus heating the interior space and saving the user in heating costs. In order to further save the user on heating and powering costs, the structure may contain a multitude of solar panel cells that are oriented towards the outdoors in order to recharge the internal battery.